


I'm home

by Otakyun



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis is not ok™, a bit of angst, but that's alright cause Peri is with her :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakyun/pseuds/Otakyun
Summary: After she got poofed, Lapis does some thinking.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'm home

'Ugh' was Lapis' first thought after she got poofed. After that entrance and her determination against the diamonds, it was kinda embarrassing how easy she got poofed. She almost didn't want to come out of her gem.

'Well hey, at least I didn't walk up to the diamonds and ask to be poofed like a certain slice of pi-'

Oh. 

Peridot. 

Lapis felt a wave of guilt as she remembered Peridot's face when she arrived with the barn. She remembered how she destroyed the life they built together right in front of Peridot. But then another feeling washed over her.

Relief. 

Relieved that Peridot called out to Lapis. Relieved that she didn't look angry. But then again, she could've just been shocked that Lapis came back. That doesn't mean that she isn't angry.

Then came another feeling. A feeling that she's used to. The same feeling that had haunted her entire life. The reason why she even left in the first place. Fear. 

Lapis was scared. Not of war, she was ready to take that on. Not because of the Diamonds, she wants to face them together with the other gems. Definitely not because of Earth, she has grown to love that place. Peridot. She was scared of Peridot.

Lapis isn't scared that Peridot would lash out at her when she came back. In fact, she hoped that that would happen. Peridot lashing out would be better than her being wary of Lapis. That's what Lapis was afraid of. She was afraid that Peridot would act distant from her. Afraid that Peridot would be too cautious to talk to her. 

She knew how to calm Peridot down when she was angry. She was used to her outbursts during a particular scene on Camp Pining Hearts or when she couldn't figure out a particularly hard piece of meep morp. But she knew that Peridot wouldn't be angry at her in that way. 

Sweet, caring Peridot who would watch her words around Lapis because she didn't want to upset her. Peridot who would accompany her on top of the barn or silo whenever Lapis has a thought about Jasper or her time in the mirror. Peridot who, as Lapis watched her from the moon base, would sneak out of the beach to go to their old farm and stare up at the stars, wondering when she'd come back. 

No, Lapis could tear down Peridot piece by piece and she still wouldn't be angry. She'd always put Lapis before herself and that scares Lapis. Lapis knew how much of a monster she was. How she'd hurt people that care for her. 

Peridot would opt to not talk to her instead. She'd be even more careful with her words. They'd never be able to go back to their peaceful life, Lapis was sure of it. She'd never be able to her Peridot's rants about Camp Pining Hearts. Her excited explanation about her new meep morp. Her adorable frustration when Pumpkin would fail to do a new trick that Peridot was teaching her. 

Lapis would never be able to hold Peridot's hand as they look at the stars again. Nor would they ever cuddle on a hammock during particularly loud thunderstorms or just because they felt lonely. She'd never get to feel Peridot's lips on hers as they'd danced around, with Pumpkin dancing along with them. 

No, they'd never go back. Lapis would just have to live with that. 

Feeling like her reformation is complete, Lapis braced herself for the inevitable. Lapis felt her gem glow, her body wrapped in light as she raised her arms to let her new form. 

"HYAH!" Lapis heard a startled scream from behind her. She turned around and saw her.

"Peri?" Lapis asked, pleasantly surprised. Peridot was on the couch, clearly just woken up. Her lower arm under the pillow that Lapis' gem was presumably resting on during the time she was poofed. Drool dripping down on the side of her mouth, her eyes droopy but wide.

"Lazuli!" Peridot jumped out of the couch and ran over to Lapis, wrapping her arms around her "you're back!" she said, her eyes shining with tears. 

Lapis didn't expect this. But even so, she was glad to be back. She wrapped her arms around Peri, her own eyes filling with tears. 

"Yeah" she said, her face buried in Peridot's messy blonde hair. She had nothing to worry about after all. 

"I'm home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I've written in years! I missed writing a lot. Sorry if it's off in some places, my writing skills have gotten rusty.
> 
> Always wanted to know what happened on Earth during Steven's confrontation with White. Maybe I'll write a bit more about this. Bismuth was always an interesting character to me.


End file.
